homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
053016-Gotta-Planet-Out
allodicTemperament AT began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 19:28 -- AT: Hellliux AT: Arre you stillll on Aaisha's lland TT: Uh. Yes. AT: Okay AT: That coullld be a prroblllem but may allso be imporrrtant TT: I'Ve no7 been doing much, jus7 hanging around bu7 wai7. AT: Therrre arrre a numberrr of otherrr pllayerrrs scatterrred arrround herrr hive AT: The plllanet's corrre is home to a motherrrr grrrub that doesn't have enough space TT: Yeah I'Ve seen people running around-- Oh. TT: Shi7 7ha7's qui7e 7he find AT: Yes AT: But it coulllld destrrroy the pllanet AT: Which is to say that it willll if we don't prrrevent it TT: Wai7 TT: So you're 7elling me 7ha7 I'Ve jus7 been si77ing around on a bomb 7his en7ire 7ime AT: Yes. AT: I may need to pullll some strrrrings to get you down herrre to helllp us fix this AT: Because you're a space plllayerrr and that coulllld be helllpfulll TT: ... Hahah consider me off land I'm no7 s7aying on 7his morally-weird bomb now TT: I mean I'm no7 sure how I can really help in 7his si7ua7ion AT: It was suggested to me that you may be abllle to shrrink it AT: Orrr to relllocate it with the hellllp of the doom plllayerrs TT: ... Shrink i7. AT: Yes AT: If it werrre smalllerrr than the llack of room woulllld become a non-issue TT: I haVe no7 a7 all 7hough7 abou7 7ha7 being a 7hing I could do, bu7.. maybe i7s wor7h a sho7? TT: Failing 7ha7 7hen yeah I could 7ry 7elepor7ing i7. TT: 7hough... are we sure 7his is allowed? AT: Why woullllldn't it be AT: You're alllrready on-plllanet AT: Considerrr it a stop alllong the way TT: Like are we no7 breaking any rules here by saVing 7he mo7her grub from 7his spacial si7ua7ion? AT: This is a doom plllayerrr's plllanet AT: I think brreaking the rullles herrre is ourrr job TT: No7 abou7 where I'm si7ua7ed. I'm a space player, i7 would be dumb 7o res7ric7 where I could go-- ... Hm. TT: I guess 7ha7 makes sense. TT: Bu7 uh. Um. TT: If 7he plane7 explodes I probably won'7 be able 7o carry you all back TT: Because explosions happen quickly righ7 AT: We have alllterrrnatives TT: and really 7ha7 le7s mis7akes ha-- okay. TT: Okay. AT: If you see Varrrani orrr LLiskarrr orr Mike, stick with them forrr the time being AT: We don't need to be any morrre separrrated than necessarrry AT: I don't want anyone elllse to go missing TT: Will do AT: I'llll get back to you if I can arrrange forr someone to trrransporrrt you safellly down herrre AT: I harrrdllly expect you to walllk and with what happened to LLorrrcan, tellleporrrting yourrrselllf is a bit too risky TT: 7hanks, yeah. TT: 7elepor7ing myself is generally fine, bu7. I don'7 know where 7he hell your group is. AT: We're at the corrre of the plllanet TT: Specific. AT: I mean, it's a fairrrllly llarrge set of caverrrns AT: But that isn't the most imporrrtant thing AT: If you can activellly trrry to hunt down Mike AT: I woullld apprreciate it TT: Um. TT: No. TT: ??? AT: Welll he's imporrrrtant to ourrr overrrallll success AT: And you happen to be in the same generrralll arrrea AT: Even if it's just making surrre that he hasn't decided to trry out his new corrrpse imprression TT: Okay 7here's 7ha7. AT: It woullldn't be alll that much worrrk AT: Though lllooking arrround forr the thrree of them woullld be apprreciated AT: I haven't been abllle to get ahollld of them AT: Which is concerrrning TT: I know where places are, no7 where people are. Bu7 sure I'll keep an eye ou7 for 7hem all. AT: That's allll that I'm asking TT: ... If 7hey're all dead and missing and I'm 7he only one lef7 here AT: I don't think they woulllld be dead TT: Maybe. AT: The trrrollls at llleast AT: I don't know about Mike TT: Who knows. I don'7 7alk 7o any of 7hem all 7ha7 much, so for all I know 7he 7hree of 7hem are all as fragile as glass. TT: Regardless, jus7 send 7ranspor7 oVer for when you need me. AT: Willll do AT: Thanks, Hellliux AT: Alllso TT: I'll keep an eye ou7 for 7hose missing players. uh. Yeah. TT: ? AT: In case the hive colllapses, maybe step outside durrring the worrrst quakes AT: They shoullld subside but AT: Worrst case scenarrrio AT: I don't want anyone crrushed by Aaisha's wealllth TT: 7his place is a maze. If i7's going 7o collapse, any7hing los7 inside i7 isn'7 gonna make i7 ou7. AT: I know TT: ... So yeah le7's hope 7ha7 our 7eamma7es aren'7 inside if 7ha7 were 7o happen. AT: That's parrrt of why I want you to trry to find them AT: Betterrr odds of surrrvivalll forr them, then TT: I'm really pu7 on 7he spo7 for 7his whole "group surViVal" 7hing all of a sudden TT: Alrigh7 7hen. TT: Cool. No pressure. AT: Welll it's morrre of a request AT: It shoullldn't be an issue AT: A safeguarrrd TT: You are Very casual oVer 7he fac7 7ha7 you're righ7 nex7 7o a bomb 7he size of a plane7 TT: jus7 TT: consider all of 7his no7ed TT: I'm gonna go 7ake a hike. AT: Everrrything willl be fine AT: I'llll tallk to you soon TT: Seeya. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:51 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Heliux